


La isla del amor.

by Toporouseka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka
Summary: Naruto desea con todo su corazón ser un sacerdote, emprendiendo un viaje para conseguirlo.Pero no tenia previsto terminar en donde la tentación esta en cada esquina haciéndolo dudar.¿Podrá Naruto cumplir su sueño?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. Capitulo 1: "La isla."

**Author's Note:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Voy aclarar que aquí hay 3 sexos hombres, mujeres y donceles.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡¿Cómo fui a parar a esto?!!-el grito provenía desde una lejana isla desconocida aun por la civilización, se veía como corría un joven sacerdote rápidamente esquivando entre la maleza todo lo que estuviera a su paso, sus pies ardían de tanto huir y su ropa esta en horribles condiciones, pero no importa siempre y cuando saliera completo, pero al tratar de continuar con su cometido unas sombras salían de su escondite para atraparlo.

-¡¡Dios ayúdame!!-

"Una semana atrás."

La aventura comienza en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha, no era el más popular, ni muchos menos conocida en el país, pero tenía cierto encanto para quien pudiera visitar este lugar, sus enormes pastizales y sus campos le resaltaban más su belleza, se podía tener un buen descanso de la contaminación y sobre todo del ruido que produce el núcleo urbano.

Los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a ciertas tradiciones que podrían ser algo viejas para los que vienen desde la cuidad pues aún se podía decir que eran algo machistas. Ya que el deber de una mujer y doncel era su casa, sus hijos y su esposo. Mientras que los hombres era traer el sustento de cada día a su hogar.

El acontecimiento se originó con un joven adolecente, caracterizado por ser hiperactivo, impredecible y ruidoso llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

Su más grande sueño es ser afanosamente sacerdote, tanto era su deseo que se vestía como uno, el propósito de servir a dios lo atraía, queriendo ayudar a los menos afortunados y vivir de manera humilde, pero como todo sueño tenía obstáculos, el suyo era ser un doncel así que envió una carta a la suprema corte de la iglesia para que le permitieran hacerlo oficialmente uno.

Y finalmente su carta fue contestada, siendo solicitado para ir hacia allá para darle oficialmente su respuesta.

Naruto esperanzado le conto a sus padres sobre su carta, haciendo que ellos se pusieran muy orgullosos de su hijo ya que finalmente podía convertirse en lo que tanto quería desde niño. Su madre lo abrazo con fuerza evitando llorar y su padre simplemente sonreía mostrándole su pulgar arriba. Igualmente le conto a todos sus amigos más cercanos sobre la noticia y a quien más le admiraba en el pueblo Jiraiya, el sacerdote del pueblo.

-Me alegra hijo pero... Eso no significa que vayan aceptarte-no quería darle falsas esperanzas ya que podría llevarse una desilusión, el conocía a los más altos mandos y eran muy cerrados ante las nuevas cosas.

-Pero padre me han convocado desde muy lejos para poder presentarme-sonrió hacia el con tanta ilusión que el solo pudo sonreír.

Al día siguiente, el rubio se levantó con mucho entusiasmo poniéndose su traje de sacerdote, mirándose en el espejo empezando a soñar, al terminar tomo su maleta y a bajo su padre lo esperaba con su madre para poder dejarlo al puerto-¿Listo cariño?-.

El recorrido fue bastante nostálgico veía las calles en las cuales el creció y sobre todo las personas que amaba, muchos le gritaban que tuviera mucha suerte alzando su mano en forma de despedida y otras simplemente se guardaban sus comentarios ya que no creían correcto que un doncel fuera hacerse sacerdote.

Finalmente llego a su destino, al puerto donde compro su boleto para salir en el siguiente desembarco, dejo por un momento su equipaje a un lado de él y por casualidad se encontró con una vieja conocida suya, su más grande amiga que pudo haber conocido, ella también había roto los estereotipos al hacerse capitana de barcos-Que tenga un buen viaje padre Naruto-hablo la chica de larga cabellera quien regresaba de una travesía-Ojala se cumpla tu sueño-le tomo de las manos, dedicándole su más sincera sonrisa.

El rubio se sonrojo al oír cómo le llamaba padre, correspondiéndole a su sonrisa-Gracias Hinata-la abrazo con mucho cariño como si fuera la última vez que se vieran, al terminar volteo hacia sus padres.

-Regresa con bien hijo mío- hablo su padre quien tenía cierto parecido a él solo que era más alto a un lado una mujer pelirroja ya no podía contener su tristeza de ver a su hijo crecer tan a prisa.

-Hay mi bebe estoy feliz por ti, por favor ve con mucho cuidado y pase lo que pase siempre estaremos muy orgullosos de ti-fue atacado por los besos de su madre, apretándolo muy fuerte por la cintura.

-Regresare pronto no te preocupes-decía entre cortado por la falta de aire, tratando de abrazarla.

Finalmente se percató que su barco estaba a punto de navegar así que decidió abordarlo, tomo su maleta y empezó a subirse por las espaleras, despidiéndose de los demás desde el navío-¡¡¡ADIOS!!!-grito, sonriéndoles a todos.

Entre la multitud un castaño corría por llegar a detenerlo pero ya era tarde, agitado veía como el amor de su vida se iba a transformar en un sacerdote-¡Naruto!-grito en un intento inútil de llamar su atención consiguiendo que su prima le volteara a ver-Él no puede...no...-.

Hinata simplemente le dio breves palmadas a su espalda tratando de darle ánimos-Lo siento Neji...-su primo bajo su mirada hacia la costa sin esperanzas de volver amar.

Durante la travesía Naruto se encontraba comiendo a las afueras del barco algo muy ligero, un coctel de frutas, sin haberlo previsto el cielo empezaba por obscurecer empezando por llover mucha gente se percató y decidió meterse a sus camerinos.

Los encargados empezaron a meter a la gente restante ya que la marea comenzaba a ponerse peor-Padre-decía un marino al observar su vestimenta.

Naruto simplemente no dijo nada le encantaba que le dijeran así-Si hijo mío ¿Que se le ofrece?- volteo a ver a la persona algo preocupada.

-Por seguridad nos mandaron a meter a todos, según el capitán se acerca una tormenta.

Causando que se levara de su asiento-Ya veo, gracias por tu amabilidad de avisarme-comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de su camarote.

Anocheció y la tormenta al parecer había aumentado frenéticamente, Naruto sentía como se movía el barco de arriba abajo, sintiéndose mareado-Tal vez alguien tenga pastillas para los mareos-se levantó con su malestar para buscar el consultorio del barco, que se encontraba arriba.

Al ir cruzando hacia el otro lado, sintió como de repente el barco golpeo con algo, ocasionando que se tropezará haciendo que terminara al borde del barco-Eso estuvo cerca-se levantó pero se produjo otro golpe más fuerte que el anterior causando que se callera al mar-¡¡AHHH!!-grito mientras intentaba mantenerse a flote, comenzando a nadar para alcanzar el navío.

-¡¡AYUDA!!-grito mientras era llevado por la corriente perdiendo de vista el barco, agotado se empezaba ahogar, perdiendo el conocimiento.

Mientras en una isla no muy lejana de ahí se veían unos hombres con piel más oscura, de narices aguileñados o muy raramente aplanados, de rostros y cuerpos esculturales teniendo un tipo de celebración.

Ellos llevaban arrastrando a un joven con vestimenta de explorador-¡¡NO USTEDES ESTAN LOCOS!!-el pellirrojo gritaba enfurecido, tratando de darles patadas al aire, inultamente para escapar-No voy a casarme con un hombre suéltenme-seguía protestando y ellos lo amarraban a una palmera para evitar su fuga.

El silencio se hiso cuando un hombre con una gran penacho hiso acto de presencia -Estamos aquí hermanos para unir estas almas en una sola y vivan unidos ante el dios de la luna-decía un tipo de sacerdote.

-Que así sea-entre susurros pedían hacia la luna su bendición para la pareja bailando alrededor del fuego, al terminar el ritual comían un gran banquete.

-Oye Sasuke espero que el próximo seas tú-hablo un pelinegro quien poseía sus mejores vestimentas, su cuerpo a pesar de ser delgado tenia cierto musculo y su piel era raramente blanca, su brazo agarraba a su pareja quien no paraba de gritar que se oponía a esa unión.

-Ya quisieras Sai-respondió Sasuke, el aspecto de este era casi como todos los habitantes, este era enorme, su cabellera era largo y entrelazado, tenía su pecho descubierto dejando ver sus pectorales con unas cicatrices, suponiendo que tal vez anteriormente se enfrentó a un animal salvaje y sus brazos eran adornados con unos brazaletes.

Compadeció a su amigo ya que su pareja era muy gritón y quejumbroso.

-¡¡Suéltame!! ¡¡Esto es en contra de mi voluntad!!¡¡Tengo derechos!!-su grito hacía eco por toda la isla.

En las orillas de la isla se encontraba Naruto quien apenas recuperaba el conocimiento al sentir arena en sus manos-¿Dónde estoy?-se levantaba lentamente mientras abría pesadamente los ojos-En una isla gracias a dios que estoy bien-escucho unos horribles gritos dentro de la isla, veía que algo brillaba, dirigiéndose hacia ella pensando que se trataba de un grupo de turistas representando una obra de teatro.

Naruto finalmente llego hacia luz y pudo observar a los pobladores del lugar dándose cuenta de que eran nativos de la isla y que estaban celebrando algún tipo de ceremonia, parecía que no eran agresivos así que salió a saludar-¡Hola! Disculpen alguno de ustedes habla mi lengua-todos se le quedaban mirando inmediatamente, la música paro frenéticamente ocasionando que todos le pusieran atención.

Sasuke no podía creer tanta belleza en un solo ser, su cabello rubio parecía ser tan suave y sus ojos eran tan azules que el mismo océano y se podía ver que era tímido ya cubría muy bien su cuerpo envuelto en tanta ropa. Pero se dio cuenta de que no fue el único de quedarse maravillado por él, los de la tribu parecían comenzar a rodearlo para poder verlo más de cerca.

El explorador fue el primero que reacciono-¡¡Por favor padre sálveme!! ¡¡Padre hágalos entrar en razón!! ¡¡Que no pueden obligar a nadie a casarse!!-se tensó al ver un joven amarrado que si no fuera porque escucho lo que grito creería que son caníbales.

-Disculpen pero necesito su ayuda-decía de manera nerviosa pues le estaban quitando su espacio personal una de esas personas le agarro de la cabeza para observarlo más de cerca, el rubio al sentirse acosado decidió escapar-Ya veo...parece que interrumpí su fiesta...-uno de ellos alzo su sotana sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se cubría.

-Oiga por favor no haga eso-de inmediato le arrebato su prenda para que dejara de tratar de mirar a bajo, pero el otro seguía insistiendo en querer ver más detrás de tanta ropa no había dudas de que era un doncel muy bonito pero quería ver el resto jalado con más fuerza su prenda, Sasuke se acercó de inmediato acertando un golpe en su compañero por su falta de respeto.

-¿Qué crees que haces Sasuke?-le grito a quien golpeo-Tu ni si quiera tienes interés en tener una pareja...-se levantó mientras golpeaba fuertemente su pecho, provocándolo a que lo golpeara de nuevo.

-Tu intento de desafío me tiene sin cuidado, este doncel no se toca porque yo lo digo-le empujo, los demás empezaron a ver con interés ya que parecía a ver comenzado un duelo por la mano del rubio.

-No esperen, cálmense creo que mejor decidí ayudarme a mí mismo...Gracias-comenzó por irse corriendo haciendo que los demás empezaran a perseguirle.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2: "Pruebas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

El rubio intentó escaparse pero otros hombres musculosos le detuvieron a irse, incluso cambió de rumbo pero tenía el mismo resultado y vio cómo sacaron cuerdas con el intención de atraparlo-¡Esperen...! Se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo-Naruto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás tratando de evadir las sogas a su alrededor, uno de aquellos hombres se lanzó sobre el y logro sujetarle los manos-¡Hijos míos.....por favor se que son gente civilizada...!-.

-¡No lo lastimen!-Sasuke se encaminó con rapidez hacia su camarada quien lo tiró al piso y con agresividad le tomó del brazo haciendolo aún lado para levantar al doncel-¿Estas bien?-lo miró preocupado, sacudiendo su ropa debido al pasto que se le pegó.

-Gracias eres muy amable-le sonrió, sosteniendo la mano para que lo ayudará y al hacerlo una corriente atravesó entre los dos, el moreno miró hacia sus ojos y podía sentir que su corazón palpitar con rapidez.

Entonces lo supo que el era su pareja de por vida, ese joven extraño de ropas largas le hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con nadie más y quería poder sentir eso por siempre, pero se vio interrumpido cuando los demás se lo empezaron a llevar.

Los hombres lo empujaron hacia adelante llevándolo hacia la edificación más alta introduciéndolo a una habitación donde se topo con un hombre que parecía muy importante.

Este hombre tenía untado el rostro y todo el cuerpo con un betún negro, usaba túnicas de de algodón negras, y su cabello estaba por la cintura tenía un medallón que se distinguía que le colgaba en el pecho, parecía ser el jefe de esa tribu-Sacerdote Pein le trajimos al extraño con el cabello dorado como el sol-dijo uno de ellos que estaban sosteniéndolo con unos lazos.

El sacerdote se dirigió al joven y lo examino de arriba a bajo, comenzando a sonreírle-¡¡El dios de la luna nos envió un regalo!!–le tomó de la cabeza marcándole una línea en el rostro de rojo.

El rubio sentía un leve cosquilleo al sentir sus dedos en su cara-Espere...ja,ja,ja...¡Por dios!-su risa fue removida por una de enojo ya que vio que su túnica fue alzada-Caballero podría alejarse un poco hacia a atrás –empezó a sentir como lo examinaba insistiendo en levantarle la sotana y el doncel lo bajaba tratándose de cubrir.

Al ver que el rubio era muy tímido y no le dejaría verle a bajo desistió en hacerlo, optando por preguntar directamente-Dime ¿Has tenido coito con un hombre?-el sacerdote Pein pregunto viéndole a la cara.

-¡¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!-grito muy molesto y finalmente empujo al hombre por el atrevimiento de preguntarle algo muy delicado-Yo quiero dedicarme al señor y es por eso que quiero permanecer puro ante el para enseñar a rezar, ayudar al necesitado y para poder relacionar a personas con él de manera como padre de todo y a ver lo que el espíritu quiere darnos a cada uno y descubrirnos que estamos llamados a la felicidad eterna...-fue callado por un dedo del peli naranja, por más que encantado estuviera por cada palabra. 

Pein lo miro serio haciendo creer al rubio que lo había convencido para dejarlo en paz- No te entendí ni una palabra-eso causo que Naruto se pusieran un poco molesto.

El sacerdote vio su disgusto y trato de cambiar la conversación-Y dime ¿Que sabes hacer?-lo tomo del brazo y lo guió más adentro para tener mas privacidad.

Naruto permitió que lo guiara y suspiro un poco aliviado al sentir que lo había desatado-Pues aunque no lo crea mi padre es panadero y pues se un poco...-vio como Pein se sentó en frente de él.

-Osea que sabes cocinar-resumio tratando de descifrar sus palabras.

Naruto trataba de no perder su poca paciencia que tenía-Pues sí, y ahora que me presta atención quiero que me ayud...-.

-Oh recemos a dios por haberte enviado, ahora te presentaré al pueblo-se levantó y le empujo hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-¡¡¡Me está.. espere... no me empuje!!!-.

-Espera aquí mientras reúno el pueblo, el hermano Gaara se comprometió a cuidarte-presento al chico pelirrojo para después de dejarlos solos.

-No tenemos tiempo, hay que huir-Gaara le agarró de su brazo.

-¡Espera...! Me podrías decir que pasa-pregunto el rubio mientras que el pelirrojo buscaba la manera de escapar entre los pasillos.

-¡Maldición...! Hay demasiados guardias-volteó a ver de nuevo al doncel-Padre ¿Es que no entiende que estos viven en pecado?-empezó por alterarse al verse condenado a estar ahí por siempre.

El aprendiz a padre al verlo muy estresado trato de distraerlo -Y a todo eso ¿Como llegaste aquí?-preguntó un poco confundido.

-Pues...es una larga historia-contesto un poco serio, relajándose un momento para poder responder la pregunta-Vera yo venía a investigar las plantas de esta isla, se suponía que nadie habitaba en esta isla-su voz se puso un poco deprimente.

~Hace un tiempo atras.~

La investigación hacia la isla era importante, para mí investigación médica ya que las plantas de esos recintos eran nuevos y podría ofrecer algo curativo, todo parecía ir bien al llegar ahi-¡Chicos, miren lo que me encontré!-dijo con una planta en la mano, viendo los excéntricos colores-¿A donde van?-grito viendo como se alejaban de la isla en la lancha-¡¡OIGAN ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO!!-.

Estuve días en la isla sin señales de vida pero derepente sentí como alguien se me encimo arriba tirandome al suelo-Me gustas-me dijo aquel hombre con cabello negro y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo reaccioné asustado echándome a correr hacia la selva pero al introducirme otros me esteban tendiendo una trampa, me atraparon como si fuese un animal.

-¿Que demonios?-pregunte al ser arrastrado al otro lado de la isla y luego senti como era besado por todas parte por ese desconocido-¡¡OYE..!! ¡No espera!....ja,ja,ja-toco mis costillas haciendo que sintiera cosquillas-¡¡¡AYUDENME!!!-casi hacen que me mate al hacer sus pruebas para pode ser un de "ellos".

~ ~

El doncel al ver triste al chico posó su mano en su hombro para poder hacerlo sentir mejor-Oh cuanto lo siento hijo mió-al ver que el otro sonreirá, busco un lugar para que se sentaran juntos-Ya veras que dios...-.

-¡No me diga nada de dios...!-grito enojado, pues era un hombre de ciencia-Lo siento, pero es que verá yo soy ateo-trato de arreglar las cosas ya que le había gritado sin motivo.

-Entiendo, pero aun así tienes mi apoyo-meciono entusiasta dándole una gran sonrisa-¡Ya veras que nos buscaran!-recordo a sus queridos quienes seguramente los estarían buscando ahora.

Gaara sonrió de la misma manera por la amabilidad del rubio, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sacerdote de la isla-Bien ¿Hermano...? ¿Como te llamas?-le pregunto confundido el hombre. 

-Naruto..-contesto mirándolo un poco nervioso.

-¡Oh si hermano Naruto venga!-grito agarrándolo del brazo llevándolo a fuera donde había hombres murmurando quien se lo llevaría a casa.

-¡Silencio hermanos! Hoy le daremos la bienvenida a Naruto quien hará un viaje para probar que merece estar junto a nosotros-todos los aldeanos gritaban de felicidad.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Naruto–¿Que clase de pruebas?-quedandose paralizado pues olvidó preguntar a Gaara sobre las dichas pruebas-¡Yo no creo que sea buena...! ¡Ahhh!-.

El sacerdote llevo al rubio a en medio de la selva a que hiciera la primera prueba, todos los aldeanos curiosos fueron siguiéndolos para ver si lograba pasar.

-Hermano Naruto tu primera prueba es pasar por el hardhucë ha-hablo en su lenguaje materna el sacerdote.

-¿Eso se come? Porque muero de hambre...- el rubio sintio sus tripas rugir, pensando en comida ya que no había comido desde que llego.

-No –dijo serio-Debes pasar por ellos-con su dedo señaló a los lagartos que estaban en el rió. 

-¡Está usted loco!-grito al ver los animales y Naruto nervioso retrocediendo, para que después lo empujaran hacia dentro del rió-¡¡No esperen!!-nervioso entre el río empezó a nadar a prisa al ver como los cocodrilos se acercaban hacia el mientras que los aldeanos parecían gritar por ser devorado.

Al ver que el rubio nadaba en círculos, Gaara trato de llamar su atención para que se diera cuenta y cruzará el río-¡Padre solo nade hacia al otro lado del rió!-movio sus manos el pelirrojo explicándole un poco sobre la prueba.

Sasuke podía ver la cara asustada del doncel, eso hacía que se sintiera muy preocupado de que no pudiera pasar y es que no podía interrumpir ya que era una tradición muy antigua, además de que lo dejaria en ridículo ya qué no confía en que no lo lograría.

El rubio cansado y fatigado reunió todo su valor para afrontar a los lagartos-¡¡AHH!!-nado lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a la meta-¡¡Dios mió dame tu bendición!-evadio y nadando entre los lagartos.

Finalmente llego al otro lado, dejandose caer al pasto por lo cansado que estaba y todos estaban emocionados, el sacerdote de la isla se dirigió hacia al otro lado del rió-¡¡EL HERMANO NARUTO HA PASADO LA PRIMERA PRUEBA!!-.

Naruto respiraba con dificultad-¡Estos locos me quieren matar!-.

Después de que Naruto tomara un respiro se levanto con la ayuda del sacerdote.

-¿Listo para la siguiente prueba hermano Naruto?-trato de animarlo a seguir.

El rubio agitado tomando bocanadas de aire-De hecho...-.

-¡Que bueno!–lo interrumpió llevándolo a una montaña, mientras lo encaminaba Gaara se acerco al rubio.

-Padre en esta prueba tienes que robarle un huevo a un águila y subir hasta la cima mostrando el huevo-susurro en la oreja.

-Gracias por tu ayuda hijo mío-dijo mientras el sacerdote era guiado cerca de una montaña-Muy bien ahora el hermano Naruto subirá a la montaña de ďábla den y traerá el huevo –los habitantes gritaban de emoción.

-¡¡¡TU PUEDES ANIMO!!!-.

Naruto miraba nervioso la gran montaña realmente era muy empinada realmente dudaba que llegaría a la cima–¡Dios por favor dame fuerz!a-se persino empezando a escalar. 

-¡¡Te veré en la sima padre Naruto!!-le grito Gaara y fue siguiendo a los demás.

Subió pero esa montaña era muy empinada ocasionando que se resbalara y se lastimara un poco las manos y las rodillas por intentar no caer-¡¡¡Si salgo vivo de esta rezare todas las tardes!!!-dijo dando un gran resbalón ocasionando que se rasgara un poco la cara.

Pero gracias al resbalón noto un nido de águila-¡¡¡Gracias dios!!!-se acerco y tomo el huevo pero el águila noto eso atacando al rubio-¡¡AHH!! ¡¡Perdóname señora águila pero lo necesito, le prometo que se lo devolveré!!-subía más rápido.

En la cima de la montaña esperaban impacientes la llegada del rubio algunos rumoraban que estaba demasiado débil para subir, haciendo que Sasuke se preocupara y al verlo subir sintió un gran alivio.

Los hombres empezaron a gritar de emoción cuando vieron al rubio –¿Padre Naruto está bien?-vio sus rasguños.

-Si..solo un poco lastimado-comento un poco molesto de qué tenía que pasar esto.

-Bueno entonces continuemos-trato de retirarlo 00 la siguiente prueba por el cual rubio paro bruscamente.

-Espere-dijo agitado-Voy a devolver esto-mostrando el huevo.

-Pero es muy peligroso-trato de convencerlo el peli naranja.

-Lose pero la Sra. Águila estará muy triste sin su huevo y Uzumaki Naruto siempre cumple con sus promesas-empezo a bajar hacia el nido.

-Que noble gesto-decía el sacerdote sollozando-¡¡¡Te esperamos abajo hermano Naruto!!!-.

DESPUES DE VARIAS PRUEBAS

Naruto estaba cansado sentía que iba a morir

-¡¡¡El hermano Naruto ha pasado la pruebas!!!-todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban gritando de la emoción-Ahora deberá hacer el recorrido-.

-¿Que aun mas?..-pregunto enojado.

Mientras que el sacerdote decía-¡¡Ya conocen las reglas el que atrape primero al hermano Naruto antes de que llegue al piedra será su compañero de toda la vida!!-.

-¡¿QUEEEE?!-decía el rubio viendo como se preparaban para atraparlo-¡¡NO ESPEREEEN!!-empezo por correr.

El joven Naruto corrió hacia el bosque eso hizo recordar las palabras del sacerdote "antes de que llegue a la piedra"-"¡¿Pero cual de todas?!" Pensó desesperado ya que lo estaban alcanzando. 

-¡Hey Sasuke! Yo pensé que querías ser soltero toda tu vida-se burló un joven de cabello café y dos marcas en sus mejillas. 

-¡¡¡No molestes kiba, mejor concéntrate que te voy a ganar!!!-dijo Sasuke empezando a correr más rápido

Naruto estaba presionado buscando una piedra pero cual de todas había chicas, grandes, medianas y raras.

En toda esa confusión Naruto encontró que al parecer una que estaba pintada con signos-¡¡¡Esa puede ser!!!-gritó feliz empezando a correr rápidamente-¡¡¡Gracias dios!!!-.

Muchos vieron al rubio acercarse a la piedra algunos se rindieron y otros se esforzaron por llegar mas rápido.

Pero antes de que llegara alguien lo atrapo marcando su destino con el de el "¿Por que?" Pensó el rubio.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	3. Capítulo 3: "Tras la selva".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

-¡¡Que viva el hermano Sasuke-grito el sacerdote por lo cual los demas gritaban de emoción por haber atrapado a un buen partido.

Naruto seguía sin creérselo, había sido atrapado y no pudo controlar que sus lágrimas cayeran por sus ojos-Podrias ayudarme pesas, porfavor-el no quería estar atado en matrimonio con un hombre que apenas conoce.

El moreno observó su llanto y precupado se le quitó encima-Perdon ¿Te lastimé?-lo ayudó a levantarse, sacudiendo la tierra de sus ropas-No debi ser brusco...perdón-.

-Felicidades joven Naruto no hay mejor partido que lo pudo atrapar-le sujeto del brazo felicitandolo y sonriéndole.

-Yo...yo ¡No quiero casarme contigo!-grito ya fuera de sus casillas pues aparentemente no lo dejaba explicar nada.

Todo quedo en silencio pues está rechazando unirse con Sasuke, el mejor cazador de la aldea y al mas guapo.

-¿No te agradó? ¿Es porque te lastimé?-el pelinegro lo miró preocupado y le sostuvo de la mano para que pudiera explicar el porqué no queria ser su compañero.

El rubio sintió pena pues la mirada de ese hombre le pareció muy tierna, pero realmente no quería hacerlo-Perdoname hijo ¡Yo quiero ser un sacerdote!-safo su mano del agarré y corrió a lo desconocido de la selva.

-¡Hermano Naruto! ¡¡Regrese, no vaya hacia ese lado de la isla, es peligroso!!-le advirtió Nagato-¡¡Hermanos vamos por el!! ¡¡Esta en peligro!!-todos le hicieron caso y fueron tras el.

Sasuke por su parte quedo en blanco pero nuevamente reaccionó al ver que el rubio iba a un lugar muy peligroso-¡¡Naruto espera!!-empezó a correr para alcanzarlo.

Naruto en su crisis de miedo fue entre la selva, entre las lianas y el lodo-¡No voy a casarme!-esta muy cansado y fatigado por las pruebas que termino tropezando y cayó al suelo, terminando por rodar-¡Hay mi tobillo! ¡Dios!-.

-¡Regrese! ¡¿Hermano Naruto?! ¡¡Es peligroso!!-se escucha los gritos de los aldeanos y el joven aprendiz a sacerdote apesar del dolor se levantó.

-¡¡AHHH!! ¡¡¿Cómo fui a parar a esto?!!-corrío el joven sacerdote rápidamente esquivando entre la maleza todo lo que estuviera a su paso, sus pies ardían de tanto huir y su ropa esta en horribles condiciones, pero no importa siempre y cuando saliera completo, pero al tratar de continuar con su cometido unas sombras salían de su escondite para atraparlo.

-¡¡Dios ayúdame!!-freno de golpe, pero el dolor de su tobillo le empezaba arder demasiado y una idea se le cruzó al ver el rio de cerca, busco por el terreno y vio un tronco ligero.

Empujó como pudo y funcionó como flotador, rápidamente se subió y dejo que la corriente del rio lo llevara colina abajo y todo parecía ir como lo imagino, si no fuera que empezó a meterse a los rápidos-¡¡Tanquilo toma mi mano!!-.

-¡¡No gracias!! ¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!-se sujeto con fuerza prefería estar ahi que ser atrapado.

La corriente lo arrastró hacía mas adentro de la selva, dejando a los aldeanos atras pero era demasiado para el haciendo que aflojar las manos del tronco y cayó-¡¡Ahh!!-.

Al estar al fondo del agua nado con fuerza, aunque fue golpeado por las piedras del río, pero por suerte del rubio termino por ser arrastrado y salio a respirar hondo pues casi se queda sin aire.

Finalmente salió hacia la orilla pero esta muy lastimado del cuerpo, que cayó de inmediato y se arrastró hacía a un tronco para poder reposar y descansar.

-Gracias señor-agradecio por estar vivo-Escape...aunque parecían muy preocupados-penso afligido pero recuerdo que si les hacia caso seria emparejado con Sasuke-No puedo regresar, no puedo fallar yo recibí el llamado para servir a dios por siempre, siempre quise ser sacerdote-.

Recordó cuando era muy pequeño, empezó por ser monaguillo del sacerdote Jiraiya-Padre eh leído la biblia y yo no eh visto que un doncel no pueda ser un sacerdote ¿Cree que algún dia yo pueda serlo? ¿Lo aprobaría el vaticano?-sus ojos se iluminaban a la idea, realmente su corazón lo deseaba.

El hombre sonrió al dulce pequeño y lo invitó sentarse a su lado, su cabello era larga de color blanco-Naruto no hay duda de que eres muy dedicado pero aun eres muy joven para estar seguro de que esta es una vocación para ti...además ¿No deberías jugar con los niños? No es bueno estar muy solito-.

-No les gusta jugar conmigo-comento triste-Siempre se burlan de mi, ellos dicen que un doncel no puede ser cura, prefiero estar aquí-.

Suspiro y lo miró con tristeza-Dales tiempo de conocerte, algún dia entenderán...-le dio palmadas en su cabeza y se levantó-Me retiró hijo, tengo que arreglar mis libros-.

Asintió y fue hacia afuera de la iglesia, no está lejos de su casa pero al ir a la esquina se encontró con otros niños-Miren si es el doncel puritano...jajaja-.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa esa palabra-contesto el rubio, dejando en vergüenza al otro niño.

-¡Claro que si!-.

Entonces lo interrumpió otro castaño-Da igual ¿Un doncel sacerdote? ¡Eso jamás pasará! Un doncel nació para tener esposo e hijos-vio su libro y se lo arrebató.

-¡Eso no es cierto Neji!-.

-¿Quieres apostar? Si vemos versículos en ningún elige a una mujer o doncel, solo varones-.

-¡Pero tampoco dice lo contrario!-.

-No tienes remedio ¿Verdad? Bueno haz lo que quieras pero el resultado es como te lo digo...jamas de los jamases seras un sacerdote-se burló, aunque en el fondo solo lo hacia porque le gusta el doncel y es por eso que no queria fuera padre pues nunca podría tener ese tipo de cosas banales como un marido o hijos.

Naruto entristeció y no pudo contener sus lágrimas-Eres malo...-bajo su mirada, el solía no mostrarse debil pero aveces era demasiado lo que podía soportar, los niños podían llegar a ser muy crueles.

Entonces creyó ver a Neji algo extraño pues su rostro parecía afligido y preocupado, pero lo que dijo le dolió que fue imposible no huir de ahí-¡¡Naruto!!-.

Ya había terminado de recordar, a pesar de las burlas su deseo era mas fuerte, se dedicó toda su vida en cumplir cada cosa para acercarse hacer lo que quería-Puedo hacerlo es mi sueño...quizás al recuperarme pueda regresar en la noche por Gaara y buscar alguna forma de salir-el cansancio lo venció y terminó dormido por todo el esfuerzo físico que había hecho.

La tarde paso adornando el cielo de colores anaranjados convinando con rojo, el calor habia bajado un poco, los animales nocturnos salían y otros se escondían para poder pasar la noche.

Se escuchó fuertemente ruidos, despertando a un confundido doncel-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Donde?!-busco los ruidos provenientes detras del árbol y vio a un hombre perdiendo contra un tigre.

El rugido del animal le asustó hiendo hacia atrás pero el grito del hombro lo hizo actuar buscando algo para poder ayudarle finalmente recordó que tenía la biblia debajo de sus ropas y se lo lanzó al tigre-¡Señor perdón pero está en peligro!-.

El libro golpeó la cabeza del animal, haciendo que le prestara su atención y furioso se impulso hacia el para poder atacarlo-¡¡¡Ahhh señor tigre no lo haga no soy delicioso!!-.

Al ver sus intenciones enseguida se agachó para poder cubrirse lo mas posible a su cuerpo y tratar de que no le lastimara.

Pero al ver que nada habia pasado abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al ver quien habia intentado defender primero lo había rescatado, lastimando al tigre haciendo que huyera-¿Estas bien?-.

-Gracias a ti hijo mio-se levantó y observó a su rescatista, tenía el cabello largo de color negro al igual que sus ojos que curiosamente tenían dos líneas laterales divididas por la nariz.

-¿Hijo?...bueno te agradezco yo a ti si no hubieras llamado la atención de esa imponente animal me abría comido, por cierto mi nombre es Itachi ¿Y el tuyo?-uso un movimiento extraño, talvez era en como se saludan aquí.

-Naruto-intento imitarlo para no parecer grosero.

-¿Que hace tan solito aquí? ¿No sabe que podría lastimarse si sale por este lado en medio de la noche?-le sostuvo su mano de manera protectora.

-¡Ah! Pues...pues no sabia-rio nervioso, era un mal mentiroso ya que si sé lo habían advertido-¿Y tu que haces aqui?-.

-Pues yo soy un expulsado de la tribu, pues eh hecho algo imperdonable-sus ojos ensombrecen al hablar de algo muy personal y serio.

-Valla ¿Porque razón? ¿Si se puede saber?-.

-Es algo que quizá le cuente algún dia, por ahora hermoso te llevaré a salvo a la tribu oscura-sin permiso alguno le tomó de la cintura y lo cargo para llevarlo.

-¡¡Oye!!-.

-¡¡ITACHI BAJA A MI DONCEL!! ¡¡AHORA MISMO!!-grito aquel hombre quien pretendía esposarlo.

-Oh pero si es mi amable y tontito hermanito...¿Haz dicho que esté doncel te pertenece? ¿Eso es cierto Naruto?-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. Sus comentarios y estrellitas son siempre bienvenidos.


	4. Capitulo 4: "Su encanto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

-Yo...yo no te pertenezco, hemos avanzado mucho para que todavía no exista el consentimiento-cruzo los brazos y retrocedió. Sasuke frunció un poco sus cejas, pero no está en completo enojo, pues el doncel no tenía conocimiento de sus costumbres y tradiciones.

Itachi sonrió y con rapidez le tomo su mano para empezar a correr, Naruto era jalado fuertemente por Itachi llevado a lo más profundo de la jungla, se podría decir que la isla era bastante grande, corrían con rapidez y el hermano detrás pisándoles los talones, pero el doncel de repente tropezó del cansancio, el sacerdote estaba muy cansado de correr todo el día, al ver esto el pelinegro decidió cargarlo pero sin previo aviso un coco fue lanzado a la cabeza de Itachi- ¡¡Aquí estas maldito infiel te dejo por unos segundos y ya estas con otro!!-otro rubio apareció, reprochándolo mientras se disponía a lanzarle otro coco, este rubio tenía la compostura delgada y tenía como vestimenta pieles negras al igual que el azabache solo que el rubio tenia de adorno algunas plumas sobre su cabellera.

-¡¡No es lo que crees amor, es demasiado joven para mí yo solo lo ayu...!!-reía con nerviosismo y levanto sus manos en forma de protegerse de otro golpe.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho no calmo su ira- ¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO ANCIANO! ¡INUTIL! -grito encolerizado.

-¡Dei, corazón escúchame...!-retrocedió, escondiéndose detrás del rubio menor que se puso nervioso al ser metido en la pelea.

Naruto también se puso a la defensiva pues el otro parecía matarlo con la mirada-¡¡Alto!! Disculpe su novio tiene razón no es lo que cree el solo me ayudaba a escapar...-.

Desconfiado Deidara soltó el coco a un lado inspeccionando al sacerdote, al ver que este poseía prendas que no podrían provocar a su hombre se calmo-Pareces decente...me llamo Deidara....-movió sus manos mientras estos hacían una especie de saludo el sacerdote al ver esto trato de imitarlo torpemente-Yo soy Naruto, un gusto....-.

\- ¡ITACHI!...-los alcanzo finalmente, está muy enojado porque se atrevió a robar a su pareja, dirigió un puño duro en la cabeza de su hermano derribándolo de nuevo al piso.

-¡¿Porque todo el mundo me maltrata...?!-dijo bajito.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?...-dijo este mientras examinaba al rubio de pies a cabeza asegurándose de que no estuviera lastimado-.

-Si...-pronuncio nervioso pues evitaba que Sasuke se sobrepasara, ya que levantaba su sotana y aun que tuviera pantalones, lo ponía muy incomodo-Estoy bien ¡No seas atrevido...!-le dio un manotazo para que soltara su prenda.

-No debes juntarte con ellos Naruto son exiliados...-se posó delante de su doncel poniéndose a la defensiva, el sacerdote, al estar muy cerca, pudo ver la espalda de este que está bien desarrollada, definida y marcada, se reprendió mentalmente al pensar cosas que no.

Itachi se levantó rápidamente ya que no tardarían en llegar los otros y tomo a Deidara para escapar.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad del vaticano dentro de la basílica el padre Jiraiya se preocupaba de no tener noticias del rubio quien era acompañado por el papa Danzo quien es la cabeza suprema de la Iglesia-Era inevitable, supongo de todas maneras iba a negar su petición-.

El peligris se impresionó al oírlo-Disculpe su santidad, pero lo haría venir de tan lejos solo para decirle que no...-.

-Se dedicó casi toda su vida al sacerdocio, al menos merecía una explicación del por qué, no tengo nada en contra de los donceles pero analizando las santas escrituras, es un hecho innegable de que solo los varones pueden dedicarse al sacerdocio-.

En una cabaña se podía observar a dos personas alrededor de una fogata Naruto suspiraba mientras era atado fuertemente para evitar que este se escapara no opuso resistencia estaba agotado-No vuelvas a escapar podrían herirte-le acaricio su mejilla con ternura, sonriéndole mostrando su dentadura perfecta, al ver que esta mas tranquilo, fue a traerle su alimento.

-¿Se puede saber por qué son...?-no lo dejo terminar ya que le puso a fuerza el bocado casi se ahoga, entendiendo que no quería hablar del tema, el sacerdote podía observar más el aspecto de este como casi todos los habitantes este era enorme, su piel era morena, su cabellera era larga y entrelazado, parecía tener su pecho descubierto dejando ver sus pectorales con unas cicatrices, suponiendo que tal vez anteriormente se enfrentó a un animal salvaje, sus brazos eran adornados con unos brazaletes, este hombre era atractivo para definirlo más rápido.

-¡Me alegro que gustara! Te acabaste todo el plato al menos, no eres tan berrinchudo como Gaara, no había día que no se quejara-miro sonriendo a su futura pareja, poso su mano a su cabellera rubia acariciando y haciéndole un poco de cosquillas pues le acaricio detrás de la oreja, causando risas involuntarias-Eres hermoso-sonrojado a mas no poder el rubio rio nervioso y más cuando se acercó a su rostro dispuesto a besarle.

-¡¡¡NOOOO...!!!-chillo el rubio.

En una pequeña panadería de Konoha se podía observar a un rubio adornando un pastel que tenía como encargo para la mañana, su teléfono sonó algo desconcertado dejo lo que estaba haciendo ya que no esperaba llamadas a esa hora, tomo el teléfono-Diga...padre Jiraiya...¿Cómo?-exclamo preocupado-No él hace dos semanas tomo el barco hacia roma ¡Oh por dios!...-Minato empezó a ponerse preocupado colgando inmediatamente dirigiéndose a la comisaria.

Empezaba a amanecer, el rubio aun dormía plácidamente en una hamaca bien amarrado con sogas gruesas, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del varón hasta que el azabache dejo caer algo pesado, despertándolo de golpe-¡¡Te eh traído a ocēlōpilli!!-.

Miro curioso, levantándose con cuidado y vio que se trataba de un jaguar, este desconocía por qué-Gracias...pero no era necesario matar al animal solo por mi...-sonrió nervioso ya que al parecer había muchas personas observándolos en ese momento.

Lo que desconocía es que en la cultura de Sasuke tenían como costumbre de que en cinco días entregaran por día un regalo antes de contraer nupcias para demostrar que era digno de tomar su mano, cada obsequio simbolizaba cuanta devoción le tenía a su pareja (ya que no todos tenían la valía, dedicación o la fuerza para hacer lo mismo).

Muchos observaron el obsequio, los donceles lo miraron con algo de envidia o quedaban admirados de ver su regalo que le trajo su varón, muchos lo felicitaron y curioso pregunto qué significaba.

-Al cazar a un jaguar tiene como significado de que te ofrece su protección-sonrió un pelinegro doncel respondiendo su duda, extrañamente este tenía la piel blanca-Me llamo Haku... es parte del cortejo antes de que contraigan nupcias-al saber esto el rubio se sentía algo halagado.

Al día siguiente el rubio comía un pedazo de fruta acompañado de su nuevo amigo Haku también estaba Gaara quien no paraba de quejarse de Sai, estos fielmente vigilados para que no escaparan nuevamente, Sasuke se acercó a su chico y le dejo algo envuelto para luego irse al ser llamado por sus compañeros de caza-¿Una cuchara?-observo el objeto devotamente tallado a lo cual se escuchó un suspiro.

-Simboliza que él nunca permitirá que pases hambre-sonrió su amigo dando el porqué de su suspiro para él era muy romántico ese gesto, el sacerdote parecía mirar con más aprecio la cuchara, recordando que el pelinegro no durmió en toda la noche ya que se pasó tañando un pedazo de madera.

Al tercer día el rubio se encontraba recolectando varas y frutas con los demás donceles, de repente sus ojos fueron cubiertos-¡¿Sasuke...?!-rio el mencionado al ser descubierto dándole una piedra de aguamarina y antes de que dijera algo, este le hablo.

-Significa que deseo envejecer a tu lado-aunque lo negara el rubio empezaba sentir algo por él.

Otro día llego pero ese día parecía que no saldría el sol ya que amaneció nublado el rubio se dedicaba a barrer ya que no podía salir y empezaba a aburrirse ahí, su varon irrumpió la cabaña y este estaba muy empapado procedió a darle una canasta y al abrirla esta contenía muchas algas-¿Que significa?-el solamente sonrió para luego guiñarle el ojo dejándolo algo curioso más tarde se enteraría que significado que tenían las algas, estas representaban fertilidad y al juntar muchas daba a entender que quería muchos hijos con el, dejándolo muy avergonzado por preguntar.

El quinto día llego y no el menos importante este día el pelinegro le ofreció un lazo que amarro en la muñeca del rubio que para ellos significaba un vínculo inquebrantable de su amor.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	5. Capítulo 5: "Enamorarse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto ahora comienza a mirar a Sasuke de manera risueña, su corazón acelera al oir su voz pues inevitablemente se enamoró de el y sus buenos tratos, claro además de que era guapo y muy fuerte. Pero tenia miedo pues sus votos eran importantes, queria aun ser sacerdote y ése amor no era apropiado para alguien que se dedicaría a la fé.

El nativo se sentía mas unido a su futura pareja, el rubio era muy hermoso y parecía que no le era indiferente, también era alguien muy listo y agradecido con los dioses, no habia dia que no le agradeciera por lo que sea y cocina de maravilla, un digno manjar para alguien que trabaja todo el día-Es el hombre para mi-suspiro y su amigo le escuchó.

Le golpeó de manera amistosa pues esta muy en las nubes-Parece que tu y el rubio han estado felices, me alegro por ti-sonrio con sinceridad pues Sasuke no era de pasarlo sonriente y ése era causa suficiente para sentirse bien por él.

-Naruto, mi bello rubio...cuento los dias para que se formalicen los dioses lo nuestro y tu ¿Como vas con Gaara?-caminaban mas adentró de la selva, en busca de algún animal pues les tocaba la cacería del dia para la tarde.

-Es algo difícil pero algún día se dará cuenta de mi esfuerzo...o eso espero-el pelirrojo era bastante austero y poco servicial, tampoco muy amoroso pero Sai lo queria asi tal cual aunque fuera gruñón-Le traeré algo especial una enorme flor, la mas hermosa que pueda encontrar...¡Le va a gustar!-.

Sasuke le tomo de su hombro para mostrar su apoyo a su amigo, talvez su pareja no era tan perfecta como el suyo pero su amor era real y también pensó que lo valoraría alguna vez, ya que el amor no era muy fácil de encontrar-Te ayudare a buscar, después de traer la presa a casa...-.

Naruto, limpia la tierra de la entrada de la casa, para unirse a los demas donceles al sembradio-Buenos dias hermano Naruto-le grito su amigo Haku, moviendo su mano en forma que le pudiera ver desde lejos.

Dejo aun lado la escoba para caminar hacia sus amigos para ir a los campos de cultivo-Parece que estas asimilando tú estadia por aquí ¿No?-le reprocho derrepente Gaara quien habia llegado junto con el doncel y vio que hacia el deber de un buen esposo al hacer el aseo de su casa en lo que el otro sale a "trabajar".

-Pues no le veo nada de malo...yo también vivo ahí ¿Sabes?-fingió no molestarse por el comentario y empezó a caminar para evitar otra palabra suya.

Haku por su parte les siguió hasta poder ir hacer sus deberes y seguir sembrando algunas semillas para la próxima temporada de cosecha-Por sierto hermano Naruto ¿Ya eligió vestimenta para su ceremonia? Esta a unos dias de convertirse en la pareja de Sasuke ¡Tengo unas prendas...!-.

-¡¿Eh?! Pues la verdad no pero no te preocupes yo lo solucionaré, cuando vea el tiempo-lo sierto es que su ropa de sacerdote ya esta desgastada y dañado pero por nada del mundo se lo iba a quitar.

La tarde había terminado así como su trabajo, ese momento era en que Haku se iba mas temprano que ellos para poder recibir a su pareja en casa y eso lo iba aprovechar Gaara para hablar a solas con el rubio-Tengo un plan para escapar mañana...a lo lejos pude ver un barco viejo, podríamos irnos juntos-murmuro, esperando su respuesta.

Volteó a los lados para verificar que no fueron escuchados por los demás, al estar seguro Naruto contestó-Bien...sera entonces, mañana-sabia que lastimara a Sasuke pero se dañaría a el mismo si no intenta escapar para hacer lo que siempre deseo ser.

Al estar de acuerdo, se separan para ir cada quien a su casa y al estar solo el rubio comenzó a pensar en el escapé y cómo podria hacer afectar al pobre de ese hombre ya que realmente su amor y su devoción hacia el era muy auténtica. Pero ahora se encuentra en un dilema pues esta confundido ¿Porqué dudaba irse? ¿A caso ahora amaba mas a Sasuke que su propia meta? Tenía que pensar un momento para poder actuar o lo que realmente quería hacer, el futuro que mas quiere.

Sin poder sentir la presencia, fue abrazado por detrás-Eh vuelto, mi bello sol-pronuncio con dulzura a su pequeño amanecer amarillo y su luz. Acarició sus brazos de manera sensual, adornaba hacerlo ya que es bastante tímido para ése tipo de situaciones, se torna muy sonrojado y empieza a correr despavorido pero era bastante lindo y adorable. Pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no reaccionó como siempre y eso le hizo sentir que algo no está bien-¿Que tienes? ¿Estas enfermo?-.

Volteó y al verlo a su cara, comenzó a sentirse por completo mal, dejarlo e irse ¿Ser sacerdote le daria felicidad? ¿La misma que sentia al ver ese hombre que tiene enfrente? ¿Acaso era tan malo quedarse? ¿Seria tan malo casarse y ser feliz con Sasuke?-No pasa nada...solo estoy muy cansado-.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo empezó a cargarlo a estilo princesa para llevarlo a casa-En ese caso, te llevaré y cocinaré por ti-por alguna razón parecia mas atractivo de lo costumbre.

Sai por otro lado, traía su flor para dárselo a Gaara queria ver su expresión de felicidad al ver la hermosa planta que consiguió-Ya llegué...-vio como su compañero lo ignoraba de nuevo pues fingía dormir para no tener que escucharlo-¡Traje algo bonito para ti!-intentó acercarse para poder enseñarle su regalo.

Pero la reacción del otro fue levantarse con brusquedad y empujarlo-¡No lo quiero!-grito, esta cansado de ser obligado a tener que convivir con el necio de Sai, no queria ser su pareja y tampoco queria amarlo. Camino con fuerza afuera pues le intenta tocar para calmarlo como siempre-¡Yo no quiero estar contigo!-.

Salió enfurecido empezando nuevamente su persecución de siempre, ya los vecinos se sabían de rutina sus discusiones a esa hora por el hecho de que Sai se ponia algo romántico. Pero esta vez Gaara no se fijo que por las ramas de un arbol que esta a lado de su casa habia una serpiente y sintió el empujón que le dio Sai-¡Cuidado!-.

Vio como la serpiente le picó, administrando el veneno-¡Sai! ¿Porqué?-.

El pelinegro sintió como recorria el veneno del animal por sus venas y era su perdición ya que nadie sobrevive de una mordida tan letal-Bueno al menos se cumplira tu sueño de deshacerse de mi...-sintio pesado su cuerpo y sintió que fue atrapado por su amor pelirrojo-¿Estas llorando por mi...?-.

-Yo...yo...no lo decia enserio ¡Yo no quiero que mueras!-sus lágrimas no dejan de caer por sus ojos, pues inevitablemente aunque lo negará no le desea ningún mal y menos a alguien que lo trató siempre muy bien apesar de lo malo que era con Sai-¡Voy a salvarte! ¡Solo resiste!-lo arrastró a dentro para dejarlo recostado y el se fue corriendo en busca de ayuda.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	6. Capítulo 6: "¡¡¿Mentiroso?!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Gaara al dejarle recostado, miro en donde fue mordido, entonces dirigió sus labios a la herida para empezar a absorber lo que pudiera del veneno antes de que recorriera por toda su sangre. Era botánico, pero al trabajar al aire libre, bosques, selvas y pantanos, tenían sin querer esos incidentes con los animales salvajes y aprendió de otras culturas a contrarrestar el veneno en lo que la ayuda llegaba. Al ver que no podía sacar más se propuso a actuar buscando una canasta y rogando que la maldita serpiente no se haya ido, aun que darle la culpa al pobre animal no solucionaba nada.

El pelinegro vio cómo su pareja le intenta ayudar con el veneno, nunca pensó que tuviera ese tipo de habilidades, no dejaba de sorprenderlo, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció la cosa más hermosa que había visto y si era un gruñón, pero hasta eso le gusta, le gustan tipos con carácter fuerte y es por eso que lo había conquistado por completo-No sabía que fueras curandero...ahh-el pobre está comenzando a sudar, se sentía bastante débil y cansado, demasiado. El veneno de serpiente era mortal y al ser mordido por una era tu fin, sin lugar a dudas-Gaara, mi hermoso, si llegara a pasarme algo yo te dejo mis co...-fue callado por la mano de su pareja, está llorando por él y ese momento se dio cuenta de que le importaba, aunque fuera un poco. Era una lástima que tendría que morir por saberlo, pero no se sentía triste, saber que lo quería lo hacía extrañamente feliz.

-¡No te atrevas a morir! ¡Yo buscare una cura para ti! ¡Y más vale que no te mueras antes de que venga!-le dolía que estuviera en esas condiciones, si a veces podía ser muy perseverante para mostrarle su amor, pero eso no significaba que lo quería muerto. Salió corriendo con la canasta y una antorcha, ya era de noche y no se veía nada entre la oscuridad, por primera vez rezo para encontrar al animal ahí.

El pelirrojo, rápidamente busco entre la maleza a la serpiente, con una canasta en la mano, tenía que ver y capturar a la especie que le mordió para tratar de hacer un antídoto. El barco que había encontrado tenía un pequeño laboratorio, quizás también vinieron a estudiar las plantas como él había venido desde un principio. Sabía que era la única manera de escapar y revelarlo ante los demás, seguramente lo destruirían para que no pudiera irse, pero realmente le importaba Sai, el había demasiado bueno con él, lo protegía, lo cuidaba y lo amaba, sin merecerlo.

Finalmente vio a la serpiente y no supo cómo, pero la atrapo para meterlo con rapidez a la canasta que había traído para la captura. Y sin pensarlo mucho fue en busca del mejor amigo de Sai, corrió hacia la caballa de Sasuke, corrió tan rápido, sin detenerse, el veneno era un asunto bastante rápido y si no hacían un antídoto, moriría en cuestión de horas-¡¡Sasuke, Naruto, ayúdenme!!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Adentro Sasuke cocinaba para su pareja, cuando entre el silencio escucho su nombre y la de su compañero de vida. Retiro las cosas de su fogata para que no se quemara y se levantó junto con el rubio, la voz se oía bastante asustada y preocupada-¿Gaara que pasa? Estas muy alterado, respira-Naruto le trato de calmar para que pudiese respirar, pues su rostro está completamente rojo, quizás porque había corrido desde su casa, estaba muy irreconocible, era una persona bastante seria y sus ojos no paraban de llorar.

Respiro hondo y hablo, tratando de mantenerse sereno-¡¡Ah Sai le mordió una serpiente por mi culpa!!-la noticia dejo sin habla a Sasuke, era su amigo y fue corriendo para poder estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos-¡¡Tenemos que ir al bote y hacer una cura!!-le trato de detener, pero el pelinegro lo aparto, está un poco molesto, ya que él había sido el causante de la desgracia de su amigo, no sabía cómo pasaron las cosas, pero morir no era cualquier cosa.

Sasuke no confiaba en lo que decía, quizás era un truco para que pudiera escapar y esa idea lo hacía molestar más-No hay tal cura, haz hecho demasiado, por lo menos debes estar a su lado en sus últimos momentos, lo único que quería es que le correspondieras y tu...vamos Naruto, debemos ir con Sai-no podía culpar su desconfianza, ya que aún ellos no sabían de lo que era capaz un científico como Gaara.

-No, Sasuke el dice la verdad...podemos cu...-.

-¡¡¿Así que tú también?!!-lo interrumpió bastante decepcionado-¡¡De seguro lo tenían planeado!! ¡¡¿Verdad?!!-Sasuke creía que le mentían, era un truco para poder irse y dejarlos, su sol no quería estar a su lado, no quería ser su pareja y él creía que todo lo que había hecho, había sido prueba suficiente de su amor, pero se equivocó, era igual de frígido, frio y sin corazón como Gaara-¡¡Váyanse entonces!! ¡¡Nadie los va a detener!! Todos estaremos muy ocupados llorando por mi amigo Sai...-.

El rubio se quedó mudo, incluso le había hecho llorar y Sasuke al ver eso, le dio mucho pesar y quería disculparse, pero una parte de él no podía creerle, jamás le había gritado y menos acusado de mentiroso y para evitar tentaciones se fue de inmediato a la casa de su amigo, sin decir nada más y dejando la puerta completamente abierta. Naruto sabia que había cierta verdad, pues si planeaba irse con el pelirrojo a sus espaldas, toda su vida planeo ser un hombre de fe y Sasuke era una dura prueba, pues se había enamorado completamente de él, pero quizás era mejor que esto terminara de una vez y después de ir por la cura, se iría para siempre de su vida para no causarle más dolor y sufrimiento. Y realmente ya no quería irse y quizás todo lo que paso, fue una señal de que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que cumplir con su palabra y servirle a dios por siempre.

Tomo una antorcha y fue junto al pelirrojo por el antídoto, se dirigieron a lo más profundo y peligrosa zona de la selva, corrieron lo más que pudieron sus pies-Señor por favor...que resista, hasta que lleguemos ayudarle-los dos donceles se perdieron entre la obscuridad.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	7. Capítulo 7: "Selva peligrosa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Tanto como Naruto y Gaara, se movían con rapidez, corrían mas adentro de la selva, cada vez parecía mas aterrador y oscuro, las raíces y ramas dificultan su paso pero seguían. El pelirrojo se sabia de memoria la ubicación del barco, solo faltaba unos cuantos pasos para llegar-¡Vamos padre, tenemos que cruzar por el otro lado!-señalo con su antorcha hacia el extremo del río.

Ambos chicos saben que a esas horas posiblemente abrían animales para cazarlos, pero no había otra opción, si buscaban otra forma perderían tiempo valioso y seguramente Sai morirá-Ire yo primero, si algo te pasa...no hay otra forma-el rubio se persigno antes de cruzar, sintió el agua, esta realmente fría y a paso lento fue cruzado, si tenian prisa, pero si no tenian cuidado, una corriente los arrastraría-¡Por aqui...!-estaban por salir del rio, solo faltaba subir un pequeño montículo de piedras y el rubio, sintió algo moverse-¡¡Cuidado Gaara!!-.

Comenzaron a gritar al ver un enorme cocodrilo-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-Gaara no podía moverse, no reacciona y no dejaba de gritar de horror al ver una animal tan grande.

-¡¡¡GAARA SUBE!!!-le jalo con fuerza y lo cargo para subirlo, se movía con rapidez y al solo un segundo de retirar su pie del agua, sintió como el reptil le logro atravesarlo-¡¡¡AHHHH!!!-lo único que sucedió después es que fue arrastrado hacia el rió, sumergiendolo, lo iba ahogar y derrepente sintió como daba vueltas sin sentido.

El pelirrojo se obligó a reaccionar y busco cualquier cosa para golpear al cocodrilo y soltara a Naruto-¡¡¡PADRE!!! ¡¡NO MUERA!!-tomo un grueso tronco para golpearlo pero al hacerlo, este no pensaba en soltarlo-¡¡¡PORFAVOR SUELTALO!!!-esta viendo como las aguas se tornaron de sangre y comenzó a desesperarse, gritando del llanto.

Sentía el sacerdote su necesidad de respirar y al sentirse mareado muy pronto iba a suceder-¡¡¡Aglurrahhhgrlu!!!-no pudo evitar sentirse muy asustado, intenta mantenerse sereno, pero ya no podía mas, necesita respirar, incluso creía que muy pronto iba atraer mas como el, pues su sangre no para de expandirse-¡¡GluuAhhhhgluahh!!-.

En eso los gritos del pelirrojo fueron escuhados, pues unos hombres, vestidos de pieles negras salieron despavoridos al escuchar los horrendos gritos-¡¡¿Que sucede?!!-le grito Itachi pero al ver que intentaba salvar a alguien de un poderoso animal, entendió de inmediato-¡¡Deidara!! ¡¡Chicos ayudenme!!-.

La tribu de los akutsuki empezaron por intentar que soltara la pierna del sacerdote, fue todo un reto, ya que si no tenian cuidado el rubio perdería el pie, pero pudo salir a respirar, el sacerdote aspiraba aire, casi se agota y no tenía tiempo de asimilar, pues aun el lagarto se lo queria comer-¡¡¡Ahhh!!!-.

Itachi se subió encima para intentar detener sus mandíbulas y asi desista, pero muy fácil pensarlo que hacerlo, pues este se agita con rudeza-¡¡Naruto corre!!-le picó con el cuchillo al animal, con la intención de que ya dejase de perseguirlo.

Y los akatsuki intentan ayudar a Itachi para rodear a la bestia para quitar de encima del pobre joven, ya que la sangre llamo a mas cocodrilos-¡¡Tu puedes, vámos!!-con sus lanzas intentaban alejarlos.

Naruto realmente queria hacerlo, queria irse con rapidez, pero su pie habia sido gravemente herido y sin intención de Itachi, el reptil se soltó y con ello el cocodrilo le mordió su mano, logrando arrancarle dos de sus dedos-¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡MI MANO!!-no pudo evitar llorar al sentir el terrible dolor.

Itachi sin opción no tuvo otra opción y le dio fin al animal-¡¡Lo siento...!!-no mataban por maldad, casi siempre era para sobrevivir y esta vez, era esa la única forma de salvar a la pareja de su hermano.

Mientras tanto los demas miembros se alejan para irse hacia afuera del rio, ya que Itachi habia logrado salvar al muchacho-¡¿Naruto que estabas pensando?! ¡¡Nunca es buena idea venir a estas noches por este lado de la selva!! ¡¡Casi mueres!!-saco un pedazo de su prenda para cubrir su mano y su pie, evitando que saliera mas sangre.

Gaara interrumpió y abrazó al sacerdote-¡¡Perdon si no fuera por mi...!! ¡¡No pude evitarlo me quede paralizado del miedo!! ¡¡Lo siento...en verdad lo siento mucho!!-sintio como el rubio le rodeaba sus hombros, correspondió a su abrazo.

Le intento de calmar, pues realmente se veia muy afectado, sentia como temblaba y le apretaba mas fuerte para que dejara de hacerlo-Esta bien...solo fueron un par dedos...encerio no llores...tenemos que seguir-.

-¡¡No iran a ninguna parte!! ¡¿Estan locos?!-grito ahora Deidara, realmente lo que le pasó, fue una experiencia horrible y sintió que con eso era suficiente.

Naruto sonrió a sus rescatistas-Gracias...a todos...no lo hubiera logrado, pero necesitamos irnos, la vida de nuestro amigo pende de un hilo y si seguimos tardando, morirá-su sentido del deber era mas fuerte, tenía que ayudar a Gaara.

Sin opción, Itachi comprende su terquedad, su amigo era muy afortunado para que ellos dos se fueran por la noche e hicieran una terrible locura por salvar su vida-Entiendo pero tu no vas a ir Naruto, si no eres cuidadoso, tu sangre puede atraer a otro depredador y quizás por el esfuerzo, pierdas tu pie...-vio como el pequeño doncel iba a protestar pues era obvio que no quería dejar solo a su amigo-¡¡No te preocupes yo acompañaré a tu amigo...!! Descansa que cuando regresamos, entre todos te llevaremos a la tribu-los miembros de akatsuki, tomaron al rubio quien por cierto no paraba de protestar que tenía que ir con su amigo.

-¡¡Eres realmente fordinable!! ¡¡Ahora se porque le gustas tanto a Sasuke-le hablo repentinamente el rubio mayor, quien le tenía fuertemente agarrado para llevarlo a su hogar mientras esperaba el regreso de su amigo.

Naruto entonces se calmó, recordando con melancolía al pelinegro-Ahora que lo dices...son hermanos ¿Porque están peleados? ¿Porque no están con los demás?-pregunto sin entender, ya que no eran malos, es decir le acaban de salvar la vida.

Deidara sonrió de manera dulce-Nosotros desertamos por una sencilla razón...no amábamos a nuestra pareja que nos tocó...-al decir eso el rubio quedó en silencio, escapar de una pareja que había ganado de manera justa era muy vergonzoso y sobretodo doloroso, ya que no podría volver a ver a sus familiares y amigos-Itachi y yo nos amamos, demasiado...Sasuke al enterarse que me eligió a mi por encima de el, lo destruyó y eso provocó que nunca se vuelvan a llevar bien-.

El sacerdote sintió algo de tristeza, pues no era correcto que dos personas que se amaban tenían que estar separadas por una tradición. Sasuke debía estar parte de su hermano mayor. Aunque el era sólo un extraño ¿Quien era para decirles en qué creer? Pero aún así era triste que una situación tan sencilla, les haya arruinado su hermandad.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	8. Capítulo 8: "Elección."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Al extremo de la selva, llegando a la playa, se encontraba el barco varado y Gaara junto con Itachi habían llegado. Esta bastante obscuro pero con las luces de las antorchas se podia mantener iluminado-Entrare primero, yo te ayudare a bajar-Itachi lanzo su fuego hacia abajo para intentar llegar abajo a salvo y salto sin dudar-¡Vamos yo te atraparé!-extendio sus brazos para ayudar al pelirrojo.

-Voy-brinco con un poco de miedo e incluso cerro los ojos para no ver hacia abajo, al sentir que fue atrapado volvió abrirlos-Bien al fondo están las herramientas con las que puedo hacer una cura, solo debemos tener cuidado, el bote parece estar en buen estado pero no lo puedo afirmar...-empezo a guiar, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, aun con la antorcha habia partes obscuras que no se podian ver.

Itachi seguia al amigo de Naruto, confia en que realmente iba ayudarle a la persona que peligraba su vida, aunque el lugar en el que estaban era completamente desconocido en todos los sentidos. De cierta manera siempre aparecen este tipo de cosas a sus costas con hombres extraños, pero nunca han tenido curiosidad del mas haya de sus costas y tampoco no era algo que no le dejará dormir.

Finalmente habia llegado, vio como Gaara empezó por buscar algo, parecía desesperado por encontrar quien sabe que sea y finalmente lo vio, era un tipo de piedra extraña-Esto sirve para almacenar energía, solo espero que aun tenga-empezo por activar los botones del diaposito electrónico y afortunadamente tenía energía, empezando a iluminar todo el barco-¡¡¡Ahora voy a salvarte Sai!!!-.

Itachi quedó maravillado por las extrañas luces que aparecieron de la nada, gracias a la piedra extraña-Son bastante ¡Bonitas! Ojalá Deidara los hubiese visto, se que le encantarían-volvio en si, cuando vio como el pelirrojo sacó a una serpiente de su canasta y ese animal era de irse con cuidado, una mordida y seria el fin-¡¿En que te puedo ayudar?!-pregunto con valentía y disposición de ayudarle en lo qué le pudiera hacer.

Comenzó por hacer el antídoto, ya tenía conocimiento previó y si necesita algunas hierbas, así que busco un libro de botánica que se encontraba en el escritorio y le enseñó las plantas que necesita para poder hacer un antídoto para su esposo-No tardes porfavor...-se empezó a adelantar para que en cuanto llegara Itachi con las hierbas, este las mezclaria con rapidez.

En la tribu de los Akatsuki, el rubio fue recostado en la cama de Deidara e Itachi, habia hecho lo que pudieron para manejar sus heridas y solo esperaban que pudiera pasar esa noche, ya que empezaba a verse bastante mal. La energía que tenia hace rato se le había agotado de un momento a otro, quizás porque no tuvo el tiempo de preocuparse por el mismo.

Naruto se siente bastante débil, habia perdido bastante sangre, pero se mantiene despierto ya que no estaria tranquilo al no saber nada de su amigo y al ver a Deidara, recordó su pequeña historia que le habia platicado, el habia dejado todo atrás por amor y quería saber su sentir de haberlo hecho-¿Entonces tu no querías seguir con la tradición y elegiste a Itachi? ¿No te dolió lo que dejaste por el?-el rubio no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con el asunto y quizás el podía ayudarle con sus dudas que aun tenía en su corazón.

Deidara veía como se empezó a poner bastante pálido, le dio mucho bastante susto y empezó por revisar bien sus heridas, el cocodrilo le habia logrado desgarrar gran parte de carne de su pie pero no para romper su hueso-Naruto ¿Te sientes bien? ¡No cierres los ojos...!-veia como lucha para mantenerse despierto, pero no podia, sus párpados estan bastante pesados y su cuerpo empezó por ponerse frio-¡Te contare todo lo que quieras, pero mantente despierto...! Yo tuve mis momentos difíciles y mis dudas pero no me arrepiento de haber elegido a mi Itachi, estar a su lado me hace bastante feliz y mis días de gloria en la tribu parece tan insignificantes a lo que tengo ahora, no me imagino una vida sin el, no podria y si me hubiera quedado mi corazón se hubiese dividido, dejando un vacio que no se podria llenar...lo único que podría llegar a extrañar es a mi familia pero...supongo que no se puede tener todo...no te mueras, por favor-le sostuvo entre sus brazos, intentando hablar para que siguiera con los vivos.

Naruto, escuchó cada palabra, sonrió bastante satisfecho con su respuesta, quizás si se hacía sacerdote con los sentimientos que tenía por Sasuke, se sentirá bastante vacío y morirá de tristeza al saber que nunca lo volvería a ver, le dolía tan solo lo idea y no veía razón de existir sin el, lo amaba y quería estar con el, no podía más ocultar sus sentimientos hacia el-Yo...yo...quiero quedarme con Sasuke, yo lo quiero...quiero casarme con el y tener hijos hermosos de él...es una lástima que me haya dado cuenta en este momento que podria morir-movio lentamente su mano, hacia su cuello, retiró con cuidado su collar blanco y sus ojos empezaron a lamentarse, sus lágrimas no dejaban de deslizarse.

Al ver su llanto Deidara empezó a llorar con él, era bastante sentimental y no podía evitarlo-No digas tonterías, te pondras bien y tu podras estar con Sasuke de nuevo-limpio sus mejillas de su rostro, intentando darle consuelo al sujetar su mano y por ningún motivo le dejará.

No podía más, sentia mucho sueño, no podía evitarlo, ya no sentía energía como para mantenerse despierto, pero empezó a ver a su amado entre momentos, más cuando cerraba los ojos-Estoy muy cansado y tengo mucho frio, la adrenalina fue algo que me mantuvo despierto y sin que sintiera nada de la mordidas...ahora no puedo dejar de sentir mucho dolor, dile a Sasuke que lo siento, que yo si quiero ser su compañero...-.

-¡Tu mismo se lo diras! ¡Aguanta!-le empezó a mover para que siguiera con el y comenzó a llorar al ver que nada de lo que hace lo volvió a despertar. El rubio se quedó bastante quieto, incluso casi sin respiración-¡No porfavor! ¡Naruto ¡¡Yo te llevaré con Sasuke!!!-comenzo a cargarlo, saliendo disparado de su tienda.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	9. Capitulo 9: "Te amo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

En la tribu, todo el mundo lamentaba la inevitable muerte de Sai, aun no fallece, pero todos sabían que era inevitable no hacerlo por una mordida de serpiente. Cada miembro llora por su desafortunado destino, su cabaña está completamente llena de sus amigos y familiares, incluso el sacerdote Pain hizo acto de presencia para cantar sus oraciones y que su alma fuera bien recibida por los dioses.

Tal como había dicho Sasuke, nadie se percató de la ausencia de los dos, ya que estaban realmente muy afligidos y tristes para notar que ellos no estaban ahí, que los habían abandonado. Los sanadores del pueblo intentaban que el veneno fuera menos doloroso, al prepararle una buena bebida caliente con hierbas medicinales, uno le tomo lentamente su cabeza y lo levanto para que bebiera-Tómalo hermano Sai, esto hará que sea menos doloroso...-al ver que se lo había bebido por completo, lo volvió acomodar y lo dejo a solas con su mejor amigo.

A un lado de él se encuentra Sasuke, no pensaba decir palabra alguna de que Gaara y Naruto los habían abandonado, no quería hacerlo sentir más triste en su lecho de muerte-Sai, mi amigo...no me apartaré de aquí-fingía que no le importara mucho la ausencia del rubio, pero tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación muy desagradable y preocupante de que algo no estaba bien, pero asumió que era por ver a su amigo en ese estado.

El que fue mordido parecía no dejar de sonreír a pesar de que no le que quedaba mucho tiempo y que su cuerpo sentía mucho dolor, su vista comenzó a ponerse borroso e incluso empezó por sudar, aun así su sonrisa no desaparece, Sasuke no sabía por qué no dejaba de hacerlo, pero Sai sabía exactamente en donde se encontraba su bello pelirrojo, el confía en que le traiga el antídoto para poder reponerse, incluso sonreía por saber el hecho de que su esposo hacia algo por él, que se preocupaba y le quería, aunque fuera un poquito.

Todos se mantenían al margen, lloraban en silencio, para no perturbar a Sai.

Deidara corría todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, sabía que no era bienvenido, pero realmente veía bastante mal a Naruto. Parecía que cada paso que daba, su respiración se hacía más débil, incluso empezaba por llorar al pensar que había fallecido antes de decirle a Sasuke lo que sentía por él. Lo bueno es que tenía ventaja de que conocía la selva como la palma de su mano, así que muy fácil fue poder llegar lo más posible a la tribu, solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde, sus piernas eran fuertes pero el rubio era algo pesado y el terreno no ayudo, ya que había atravesado por varios obstáculos, realmente ya no podía aguantar más-¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡¡SASUKE AYUDA!!!-.

El pelinegro escucho como gritaban su nombre, reconoció la voz, era el rubio quien alejo a Itachi de la tribu, había interrumpido un momento muy deprimente y furioso salió a ver si era la persona indeseable. Su rabia desapareció, incluso sus párpados se abrieron muy sorprendidos y preocupados, al ver que Deidara trae muy herido a Naruto, se encontraba bastante dañado, incluso podía ver pequeños rastros de sangre en la espalda del rubio mayor y Sasuke ante aquella imagen fue corriendo a socorrerlo de inmediato, le tomó por la espalda y empezó a cargarlo-¡¡¡NARUTO!!! ¡¡¡NARUTO ABRE LOS OJOS POR FAVOR!!!-sacudió levemente, intentando que reaccione, pero no fue así. Su vista recorrió el cuerpo de su adoración, su sol, y mientras más veía su dolor aumentaba en su corazón, la pierna se notaba que fue brutalmente atacado por un animal muy fuerte y lo que más le dolió era ver que su mano, le faltaban sus dedos y por impulso le tomo de su palma, acariciando con cariño, de alguna manera quería hacerle sentir que no le importa para nada, que lo seguiría amando igual.

El varón Uchiha no pudo evitar sentirse muy culpable por haberlo dejado irse, Naruto parece que la había pasado muy mal-¡¿Y Gaara?!-no pudo evitar no preocuparse también por él, ya que es la pareja de su mejor amigo.

Deidara respiro hondo pues realmente corrió sin detenerse ni un segundo, al reponerse explico lo que paso-Fue por una cura con Itachi para su amigo herido...-ni intento sentarse en ningún lado, sabía que no sería bien recibido, incluso planeaba irse de regreso de inmediato antes de que lo trataran mal.

Al escuchar lo que había dicho su culpabilidad aumento, realmente iban intentar a salvar a Sai y el necio no le creyó, ya que el pensó que era una de las tantas mentiras de Gaara-¿Entonces sí...si era cierto? Naruto, mi naru perdóname...debí creerte cuando me lo dijiste ¡¡Debí ir contigo!!-lo abrazo muy fuerte, su cuerpo está muy frio, al sentirlo así pensó que era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón, fue tanto su sentimiento de tristeza que empezó a llorar, primero su hermano se fue, su mejor amigo moría y ahora el amor de su vida también-Te amo...por favor no te mueras, no volveré a desconfiar de ti y nunca jamás te tratare de esa forma de nuevo...pero te lo ruego abre tus hermosos ojos azules...hare lo que sea con tal de que estés aquí de vuelta a mi lado-una pequeña lágrima resbalo por su mejilla al rostro de Naruto.

-¿Sasuke...? Yo...también te amo Sasuke...-al sentir esa pequeña gota hizo que volviera por un momento su conciencia-Yo...quiero ser tu pareja...porque así lo deseo...no porque me hayas atrapado o por tus costumbres...es por el amor que siento por ti y es por eso que te elijo...nadie debería estar condenado por enamorarse y menos si ese amor es mutuo-sonrió muy débil, a pesar de que se encontraba muy débil pudo poder volver en si para decirle a su Sasuke lo que queria decirle.

Al oír eso sabia a lo que se refería, pero ahora tenia en mente a llevar a su rubio con los curanderos para que le pudiesen ayudar y no había cosa tan hermosa que le hubiesen dicho jamás, Naruto quería ser su pareja porque así lo quería, ahora está bastante feliz de que había despertado-Mi sol, te amo-le beso con cariño su rostro y lo cargo para llevarlo a un lugar mas cómodo.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	10. Capítulo 10: "Amor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Sasuke, fue corriendo de inmediato con su sol en brazos, a la casa de su amigo, ya que todos los de la tribu están ahí y podrían ayudarle. Su rubio se veía bastante débil, incluso decaído, pero aún así mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pues había confesado lo que su corazón sentía por Sasuke y no sentía remordimiento alguno, realmente está completamente satisfecho en haber elegido al amor. Si, toda su vida quiso ser un sacerdote, pero había experimentado por primera vez lo que era el amor y ese sentimiento le era suficiente, lo suficiente para saber que se había equivocado de vocación y estaba a tiempo para poder retroceder.

Atrás se quedó Deidara, se mantenía lo suficiente cerca para poder ver que Naruto se encontraba en una buena condición. Pero no continuo su caminata, al ver que había entrado hacia una caballa y está completamente llena de los miembros de la tribu y quizás su presencia no les sea del todo grato. Pero aun así se quedó ahí, para esperar alguna noticia y qué está completamente bien.

Naruto, noto como entraron a una cabaña que no era suya y al girar levemente su cabeza, pudo ver entre tantas personas a Sai y también está bastante mal, el veneno parecía bastante doloroso, y era notable ya que las expresiones del pelinegro lo delataban. Solo esperaba que Gaara pudiera llegar a tiempo con el antídoto y con ello pudiera sentirse mejor.

El pelinegro se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que seguían pendientes por Sai-¡¡Ayuda!! ¡¡Naruto está muy herido!!-grito para que les prestaran atención, para que su amado recibiera la ayuda de los curanderos.

Los de la tribu, al ver el estado en que traía a su compañero, muchos ayudaron a poner algo cómodo en el suelo para el rubio. Y es cuando Sasuke lo colocó despacio en el piso y ahí lo empezaron a examinar su pierna, ya que era lo más evidente y la parte más afectada. También notaron su falta de sus dedos-¿Hermano Naruto? Fue severamente herido por un fuerte animal, parece casi un milagro que siga con vida. Al parecer si no hubiese curado con anterioridad, no estaría ahora aquí, hablando con nosotros-le hacían la plática al rubio para mantenerlo consiente, sería una larga noche, ya que tenían que mantenerlo consiente por lo menos esa noche. Al retirar los vendajes observaron que hicieron un magnífico trabajo por él.

Naruto, sentía como tocaban su pierna y su mano, escuchando como le habían salvado la vida y realmente así fue-Todo fue gracias a la otra tribu...si no fuese por ellos, yo estaría muerto ahora...quizás no merezcan estar exiliados, no se puede condenar a nadie por amor-contesto con un tono algo bajo y bastante desgastado. Y si, gracias a que Itachi, junto a sus amigos que le auxiliaron en ese momento que lo mordió el cocodrilo, no hubiese estado si quiera respirando y mucho menos estar al lado de su Sasuke. El doncel, sabía que meterse en las reglas de la tribu era bastante delicado y más si era una persona ajena. Pero realmente quería hacer algo bueno por ellos, pues no creía justo que estuvieran exiliados por un motivo tan ridículo de no seguir con las tradiciones. El amor era libre y se podía escoger, no porque te hayan atrapado antes de llegar a una roca, sino porque realmente quieres estar al lado de esa persona.

Todos al oír eso se quedaron mudos, si tenían cierto recelo por los Akatsuki, pero al escuchar lo que habían hecho por Naruto, tenían que reconocerlos como buenas personas y que talvez habían sido bastante injustos con ellos al alejarlos de su comunidad. Pero no podían cambiar las tradiciones, ellos habían elegido desobedecer las reglas de su tribu y el castigo era el exilio.

Sasuke por su parte, está bastante agradecido y arrepentido de como había tratado a su hermano y a sus amigos. Todo ese tiempo sintió resentimiento por algo que no estaba en su control, pues él se había enamorado y había elegido el amor, ante todo, incluso de él. Ahora sabia la razón, el amor podía hacer que hicieras lo que fuera para estar al lado de tu ser amado y el había sido demasiado terco para ver más haya, pues en ese entonces no había experimentado el amor y con la llegada de su Naruto, ahora lo sabía y realmente no podía imaginarse vida sin que el este a su lado-Mi sol, todo estará bien, sus acciones no se irán al olvido. No te afliges tanto y descansa un poco, te doy mi palabra de que hablare personalmente con el sumo sacerdote para convencerlo-vio como una sonrisa se mostró en la cara de su rubio, y el pelinegro tomo su mano con cariño para trasmitirle seguridad.

Gaara por su parte había logrado crear un antídoto para Sai y no hubiera tenido éxito sin la ayuda de Itachi. Gracias a que el pelinegro era de la región, sabia en dónde y que buscar, trajo las plantas que le especifico al pie de la letra y sin retraso alguno.

-¿Y dime es muy especial este amigo para ustedes?-pregunto al ver como se habían expuesto de esa forma por un amigo.

El pelirrojo, guardaba con sumo cuidado el brebaje y sin pensarlo mucho, contesto sin pensar-No es mi amigo, es mi pareja...-al oír sus propias palabras se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Había admitido por primera vez que Sai y el, tenían una relación, era extraño, pero a la vez lindo. 

Ahora iban corriendo entre la selva para llevarle de inmediato la dosis curativa, que le salvaría la vida a Sai y realmente movían a todo lo que daba sus fuerzas.

-¡¡Tu hombre es muy afortunado al tener una pareja como tú!!-halago Itachi, pues se notaba que realmente le importaba mucho.

No supo que responder a esas palabras, pero sintió como su estómago revoloteaba mariposas ¿Acaso empezaba a sentir algo por Sai? No lo sabía, pero no era tiempo para poder responder a esa pregunta, y con ello en mente continúo corriendo.

Por el atardecer, Gaara e Itachi, llegaron a la aldea y rápidamente el pelirrojo, fue sin detenerse hacia donde había dejado a Sai. Finalmente, había llegado, todo está por completo saturado de personas, pero no fue impedimento para que llegara a lado del varón.

-Gaara...mi hermoso, regresaste-vio como le asintió y escuchaba como respiraba con demasiada dificultad y aun así se movió rápido para que pudiera tomar su extraño líquido que lo salvaría de su muerte-Corazón...si no funciona, quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo yo te amo...y más al ver lo has hecho por mi...-.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


End file.
